Zeno Zoldyck
Summary Zeno Zoldyck '(ゼノ＝ゾルディック, ''Zeno Zorudikku) is Killua's grandfather and Silva's father. He was also the previous head of the Zoldyck family of assassins prior to Silva. Powers and Stats '''Tier: 8-A Name: Zeno Zoldyck, Assassin Origin: Hunter X Hunter Gender: Male Age: 67 Classification: Assassin, Nen User, Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Nen Manipulation (Transmuter; Zeno is the greatest assassin in the world and a masterful Nen User. He can use all the basic and advanced techniques, his Ko could have fatally wounded Chrollo, his En is at least three hundred meters which exceeds that of a En master and he is proficient enough in Enhancement to defend against Silva's Hatsu), Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant (Is the greatest assassin in the world and forced Chrollo on the defensive), Acrobatics (Seemingly landed gracefully after two kilometres of free fall), Energy Projection (Zeno can fire a blast of aura), Transmutation and Limited Flight with Dragon Head (Zeno can transmute his aura into a extension of the body in the form of a dragon. A lesser version called Dragon Lance is able to be controlled with precision, and can grip opponents. Zeno is also able to ride the dragon), Danmaku (Zeno can shatter Dragon Head into hundreds of smaller aura dragons), Immense Pain Tolerance (Most likely went through the same rigorous and brutal training that Illumi and Killua went through) Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level+ (Stronger than Silva Zoldyck and stated that Chrollo Lucilfer would have to fight at full power to stand a chance against him. Neferpitou was excited at the prospect of fighting Zeno) Speed: At least High Hypersonic+, likely Massively Hypersonic (Superior to Silva Zoldyck. Kept up with Chrollo. Stated that it would take less than 7 seconds for him to kill a room full of armed Mafia. Implied to be comparable to Neferpitou) Lifting Strength: At least Class K (Casually lifted boulders larger than himself) Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class+ (Superior to Silva Zoldyck) Durability: Multi-City Block level+ (Comparable to Chrollo Lucilfer and Silva Zoldyck) Stamina: Immensely High (Should be comparable to Chrollo and Silva and superior to Illumi and Killua, both of whom can complete beyond 80 kilometre runs without breaking a sweat. Should exceed the stamina of lower-tier Hunters like Binolt. Even after using multiple powerful Hatsu, Zeno does not break a sweat. Which shows huge aura capacity) Range: Extended Melee Range, several kilometres with Nen techniques. Standard Equipment: None Notable. Intelligence: At least Gifted likely Genius (He is considered the greatest assassin in the world and possesses considerable amount of experience to back it up. He is extremely analytic in a battle, predicting the actions of genius fighters like Chrollo and coming up with perfect countermeasures in an instant. Zeno's intelligence should be superior to Killua, who is knowledgeable on a vast amount of topics. He could tell Killua had matured and taken out Illumi's needle with a glance. Silva also has very high theoretical knowledge in Nen being able to work out how Chrollo's Hatsu works in instants. Chrollo commended his intelligence) Weaknesses: Zeno doesn't like collateral damage and becomes solemn if he harms or kills civilians. Zetsu involves keeping one's aura exclusively in the body, it makes a Nen user more vulnerable to physical and Nen attacks, because one doesn't have any aura on the outside of one's body to protect oneself. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Nen: Zeno is a very powerful Nen User being able to use all the basic and advanced techniques. He is very proficient in Transmutation and seems to be very proficient in Enhancement being able to bear the brunt of Silva's Hatsu. Silva also has high proficiency in Emission, because his aura constructs remain in existence several kilometres away from him. He can also easily increase his En to 300 metres. *'Aura Blast:' Zeno can fire a blast of aura from his open palm powerful enough to knock back and lightly injure Chrollo Lucilfer while also breaking the ground under his feet. *'Dragon Head (龍頭戯画ドラゴンヘッド Dragon-Head Caricature):' Zeno can transmute his aura in the form of a dragon. The quantity of aura poured into this technique is enormous. It can inflict light damage on a masterful Nen user, his dragon can continue to exist for an unspecified amount of time even after detaching from his body, as demonstrated when he employed it to transport Netero and Meruem a great distance from the palace. *'Dragon Lance (牙突ドラゴンランス Abrupt Fang):' A straight shot of aura in the shape of a dragon. The dragon is connected to Zeno, who can control its movement through precise motions of his hands. Due to the power of this technique and its flexibility, it is perfect to attack and keeping the opponent away at the same time. *'Dragon Dive (龍星群ドラゴンダイブ Wyvern Meteor Storm):' Zeno shatters his Dragon Lance in hundreds of smaller aura dragons that rain down from the sky. This technique can cover a huge area more than three kilometres of damage, and each dragon can pierce through several layers of rock and concrete before dispersing. Killua and the others theorised the attack could kill Knuckle and Meleoron. Gallery Zeno_Zoldyck_2011_Design.jpg|Zeno's anime design 52_-_Chrollo_vs_Zeno.gif|Zeno fighting Chrollo File:Zeno_beam_-_episode_52.png|Aura Blast DragonHead.png|Dragon Head DragonLance.png|Dragon Lance Dragon_Dive.png|Dragon Dive Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Hunter X Hunter Category:Assassins Category:Male Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Humans Category:Energy Users Category:Zoldyck Family Members Category:Parents Category:Fear Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Death Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Invisibility Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Longevity Users Category:Psychometry Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Madness Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Tier 8